Dyskusja:Base'y/Zaakceptowane 11
Tak więc em, na tej stronie, poniżej, trafiają zaakceptowane bejsy. Może ktoś będzie chciał sobie przypomnieć stare czasy? No właśnie. To idealna strona do tego! Bo komu by się chciało szukać po historii. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Maksymalna ilość zaakceptowanych bejsów na stronie to 40. Spottedleaf|Klan Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Spotted_GwiezdnyKlan.png Willie akceptuję. Wichurra (dyskusja) Pierzasty Ogon|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Feather_AlternatywnyWygląd.png Willie akceptuję. Wichurra (dyskusja) Bright Stream|Kot z Klanu Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Bright Sream StarClan.png pręgi pręgi lalala Cień (dyskusja) ok akceptuje Wichurra (dyskusja) Petalkit|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Petalkit.png Majeł (dyskusja) Larchkit|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Larchkit.png Majeł (dyskusja) Chestnutkit|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Chestnutkit.png Majeł (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie trzy. Kajen Świetlisty Skok|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Light.png Te base są okropne, ok OblodzonaGwiazda (dyskusja) Świetlisty Skok|Uczeń|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Light2.png OblodzonaGwiazda (dyskusja) Świetlisty Skok|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Lightt.png A ten jest najgorszy xd OblodzonaGwiazda (dyskusja) Akceptuję. Kajen Różany Ogon|KG|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:RosetailStarClan.png WildLoner (dyskusja) Akceptuję. Kajen Maplestar|Martwa|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Maplestar StarClan.png Majeł (dyskusja) Akceptuję. Kajen Wind Runner|KG|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Wind runner Kg.png Press (dyskusja) Wind Runner|Leader|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Wind runner leader.png Press (dyskusja) Wind Runner|loner|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Wind runner loner.png Press (dyskusja) Wind Runner|kit|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Wind runner kit.png Press (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie bazy dla Windstar. Kajen Dappled Pelt|medyk|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Dappled Pelt.png szylkret, szylkret lalala. Lepsze niż pręgi Cień (dyskusja) Zaktualizowane zapomniałam odblasków beh heh heh Cień (dyskusja) Akceptuję. Kajen Jagged Peak|pierwszy osadnik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Jagged Peak pierwszy osadnik.png tygrys, tygrys. Szary tygrys! w łapce palce maczała OblodzonaGwiazda Zaktualizowane ddałam odblaski w oczach Cień (dyskusja) Akceptuję. Kajen Halftail|Kot z Klanu Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Halftail Gwiezdny Klan.png pręgi pręgi nowe pręgi Cień (dyskusja) Akceptuję. Kajen Pojedyncza Gwiazda|Klan Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:onestar.png OblodzonaGwiazda (dyskusja) Yyyy on był pręgowany, nie cętkowany Koni uwu (dyskusja) 13:09, wrz 18, 2019 (UTC) Onestar is a small,15 lean,3 mottled,13 pale14 brown tabby tom15 with amber eyes,16 and a scar behind one ear. Mottled oznacza również cętkowany. Majeł (dyskusja) Traszkowa Cętka|Karmicielka|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Traszka.png OblodzonaGwiazda (dyskusja) Akceptuję obydwa. Kajen Flamepaw|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Flamekit.png Jaki ojciec taki syn Majeł (dyskusja) Flamepaw|Uczeń|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Flamepaw.png Majeł (dyskusja) Maplestar|Przywódczyni|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Maplestar Leader.png Majeł (dyskusja) Appledusk|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Appledusk.png Majeł (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie. Kajen Shellfur|kociak|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Shellkit.png Press (dyskusja) Shellfur|uczeń|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Shellpaw.png Press (dyskusja) Shellfur|Wojownik|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Shellfur.png Press (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie trzy. Kajen Liliowa Gwiazda|Przywódca|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:2019_10_01_073037.png Lubię robić szare kotki xD KociWojownik (dyskusja) Zmień jej kolor oczu, bo nie jest opisany. Kajen Jaki kolor mam dać, skoro nie jest opisany? KociWojownik (dyskusja) Weź z mojej Maplestar kolor oczu. Porada: Jeżeli kot nie ma opisanego koloru oczy daj mu szaroniebieskie. Taki kolor nieokreślony Majeł (dyskusja) Ok, spoko i wielkie dzięki! Zauktualizowane poprawiłam też nieco brzuch KociWojownik (dyskusja) Dodaj odblaski w oczach. Kajen Zauktualizowane KociWojownik (dyskusja) Akcepto. Wichurra (dyskusja) Sol|Włóczęga|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Sol_włócz.png Tamten jest niepoprawny, także ;""") Kajen Sorr że się wtrącam, ale ta baza jest przecudna Mikagae (dyskusja) 13:44, paź 10, 2019 (UTC)Mikagae +1, ja bym w połowie padła XDDD akceptuję. Wichurra (dyskusja) Stonetail|Zastępca|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Stonetail.png Majeł (dyskusja) Stonestar|Przywódca|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Stonestar.png Chciałam w niego jakoś spróbować Majeł (dyskusja) Akceptuję obydwa. Wichurra (dyskusja) Hazelstar|Przywódca|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Hazelstar.png Majeł (dyskusja) Akceptuję. Wichurra (dyskusja) Tumblekit|kociak|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:1570726286567.png KociWojownik (dyskusja) Zauktualizowane Zdałam sobie sprawę, że kontur się strasznie zlewa KociWojownik (dyskusja) Daj mu jakieś ciemniejsze znaczenia Majeł (dyskusja) Zauktualizowane Proszę bardzo KociWojownik (dyskusja) Wstawiasz źle obrazy. Nie wstawiaj po nich left czy right. Majeł (dyskusja) Nie wiedziałam. Ale okey będę pamiętać KociWojownik (dyskusja) w Ciemne łapy... whyyyy? ;-; Press (dyskusja) Zgadzam się z Prezi. Może zrób jego łapki w kolorze reszty ciała? I Jeśli chcesz możesz mu zrobić ciemniejszy gradient na plecach. Atarangi No dobra, dobra poprawione. Z ciemnym grzbietem wyglądał okropnie więc są jaśniejsze odznaczenia :) KociWojownik (dyskusja) Daj róż do środka uszu. Kajen Zauktualizowane KociWojownik (dyskusja) Zrób je bardziej intensywne i ciemne + odblaski w oczach. Kajen Zauktualizowane KociWojownik (dyskusja) Daj szaro-niebieskie oczy i będzie git. Wichurra (dyskusja) Zauktualizowane :) KociWojownik (dyskusja) Akceptuję. Kajen Rabbitkit|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Rabbitkit_Kit.png Majeł (dyskusja) Daj mu te kolory, hm, bardziej brązowe. Wichurra (dyskusja) Zaktualizowane Majeł (dyskusja) Akceptuję. Kajen Swiftstar|Lider|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Swiftstar Leader.png Majeł (dyskusja) Swiftstar|Martwy|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Swiftstar StarClan.png Majeł (dyskusja) Rainfall|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Rainfall Warrior.png Potem dam poprawioną Violetshine Majeł (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie trzy. Kajen Bess|Włóczęga|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:1570726555491.png Później dodam resztę jej bejsów KociWojownk (dyskusja) Zrób jej bardziej intensywny kolor uszu + odblaski w oczach. Kajen Zauktualizowane KociWojownik (dyskusja) Zmień ten środek uszu na jakiś szaro-różowy. Wichurra (dyskusja) Zauktualizowane Takie jest okey? KociWojownik (dyskusja) Akceptuję. Kajen Yellowfang|Gwiezdny Klan|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Yellow GK.png Poprzednia baza niezbyt mi się podobała, także nowa, yeah Kajen Akceptuję Atarangi (dyskusja) Lwi Płomień|wojak|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Lionblazewarrior.png WildLoner (dyskusja) Jestem o wiele bardziej za tym :3, jedyne co wywaliłabym czarne plamy w okól uczu Shallowgaze223 Akceptuję Atarangi (dyskusja)